Sleepwalker
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Sakura has to leave, Sasuke is a sleepwalker, and Naruto has to take over being the night guard, but is he really ready for whats to come? One-shot of doom xD yaoi of course and the other stuff Lemons, duh xD


Me: Why do I keep writing these, and I still have yet to update on my others! I just barely started update on "Prank Wars" Don't even get me started on "Naruto is gone!" I don't even have anything for that one! And what about "The Fighters"? I've got to finish that one up like … soon!

Naruto: Er ... why don't you get started on it now?

Me: Writers Block. Remember "Blackmailed" and "Best Friends"? Those two came out when I was having writers block too!

Sasuke: Ah the classics, you just gotta love them.

Me: Shut up Sasuke, I'm being serious here. Although the writers block for "The Fighters" is cause I can't get passed a smutty scene.

Naruto: Just do this and see if you get ideas?

Me: By god, you're right! -gets to starting- BUT I need some help. So I'll give out a sneak peak. Naruto gives Sasuke a blow job to get out … that's where I'm at xD So please … Inspire me people, because I'm pissed off at Damian, so he and Jacob can't "contribute" to my writings xD

Sasuke: a blow job you say? -gets perverted glint in the eye- ohhh yeah! Come to papa ;)... (he's drooling o. o)

Naruto: Perverted bastard … that I love! Anyways … Warning: Smut (duh!) Sleep walking, sleep fucking(?), and lots and lots of lemony goodness.

Me: NARUTO! Stop lying to the people! Yaoi lemons are the best in the world, but mine suck dirt! xD

Tobi: Kishimoto-san owns the rights to the show, Sasuke owns Naruto, Elena-Chan owns the plot, and Kishimoto owns all! -smacks sticker that reads "Kishimoto owns this" to your foreheads- Enjoy! ;D

Sleepwalker  
Sakura has to leave, Sasuke is a sleepwalker, and Naruto has to take over being night guard. Is he really ready for whats coming? ;D

"Sasuke I have to go!" Sakura yelled as she walked away from him, Sasuke's brow furrowing with confusion and Naruto walking out of his room. They had been together for two years, and started to live together only last year, so what was wrong? She sighed at him and walked over to Naruto, pulling him close and whispering into his ear.

"Look, Naruto. I have to go to my mother and see her because she's sick, and before you ask, I need you to take care of him, he sleepwalks and I can't bare the thought of leaving him to the fate of the stairs. I know you guys have been roommates for a little more than a year, but I need you to do this, he needs you to keep him safe." Naruto nodded and turned to look into the eyes of a very confused Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura had been going out for two years, she successfully got him to live alone, away from home about a year ago, and that's when the fliers went out for a new roommate, and where Naruto came in. At first, he wanted to be civil and make friends with Sasuke, but as the days passed by, Sasuke was only cold and mean. He knew Sasuke was a sleepwalker, since on the first night there, he'd woken up to Sasuke outside in the hallway. He got up to see what was wrong, but each time he softly called Sasuke's name, he didn't answer. Soon after, Sakura came out of the room and touched his arm, pulling him to their room and closing the door. From then on, Naruto had always woken up and watched over Sasuke, just in case Sakura would never make it. Naruto nodded and smiled at her, his smile bright and cheerful.

"Sure, Sakura-Chan, I'll take care of him while you're gone. Besides, you need a vacation. I'm sure we'll be alright." Sakura smiled at him and nodded, turning to Sasuke for any questions.

"Well, if the dobe says it's alright, then I guess you can go." Sasuke said, a small smile on his face as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Did I ever get to mention that after all the hate, they became friends? No? Well, it all started one Christmas morning, Sakura had to take the late shift and Sasuke was left to fend for himself. He walked near the stairs and was about to fall when Naruto pulled him off and he woke up, staring into Naruto's eyes and the feeling of the first step under his foot. From there on, they'd been friends ever since.

"Alright then, I have to go, but please be careful! We don't want that Christmas incident to happen again!" Sakura called out as she ran over to the taxi waiting for her. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head, no use trying to reason with her.

"Alright, you want to come with me to the grocery store? I need to go buy some food for tonight, since our free ticket to food has just left." Sasuke nodded as Naruto picked up his keys and headed for the door.

The rest of the day consisted of, tomato picking, strawberry choosing, twelve bags of cherries, and some extra food for the fridge, in which case after consisted of Naruto locking himself in the kitchen and Sasuke constantly trying to find out what Naruto was making.

"Fucking dobe, not letting me see." Sasuke grumbled as he stared out the window. It wasn't as if he'd miss Sakura, frankly he didn't know why he and her were even together anymore, since they both grew distant soon after Naruto arrived. He knew it was not the sex, since Sasuke was gay, and Sakura knew that; they were in a fake relationship after all. He also knew it wasn't for the company, since Sasuke and her were only friends, more like siblings really and they were both too busy. He guessed it was because she couldn't bare to leave him alone to the fate of his sleepwalking.

"Sasuke! Food is ready!" Naruto called out from the kitchen, smirking when the raven entered the room and raised an eyebrow. The food consisted of tomato soup, with chicken and tomato ravioli as the main course and a small side of salad. Naruto went all out for Sasuke. "Well?"

Sasuke gulped and nodded, oh he loved tomato. "This is a surprise!" he said as he sat down, digging in just as Naruto dug into his own.

"Well thanks, cooking used to be one of the things my cousin made me do as his slave, so I had to learn how to cook for him because he didn't like "peasant" food. That bastard." Naruto murmured as he bit into his ravioli smirking at the taste, he always manages to amaze himself every time he cooked.

Sasuke hummed and nodded, eating up everything as he listened to Naruto's idle chit chat. After dinner, they watched a movie, Sasuke sitting himself right next to Naruto, which wasn't odd, but it was uncommon to Naruto. He raised an eyebrow, but just brushed it off as the opening credits began to roll on by and he reached for the cherries. As the movie progressed, so did Sasuke's hands. First they stayed behind the couch, then they moved onto Naruto's shoulder and Sasuke's thigh. Finally they ended up with one wrapped around Naruto, and one on his lap, dangerously close to his crotch.

Now Naruto was no rocket scientist, but he could have sworn that Sasuke was smirking at his blush when the movie ended and he became conscious of the world around him, finding himself in Sasuke's arm, and hand. He got up quickly and excused himself.

"Well, time to sleep! Wake me up when you're going to be sleepwalking!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked, he knew Naruto woke up every night to watch over him with Sakura, he told him so himself, but what he wanted to know was what he saw. Sasuke knew he never saw Sakura and him together, since she slept on the bed, and he slept on the couch inside the room, after all he was gay and she was just pretending to be with him to satisfy their fathers, but what did Naruto know?

He went to bed, not caring about the questions as he closed his eyes, his last thoughts were of what might happen that night. Naruto sat in his room, did Sasuke suspect him? All he knew of Sasuke and Sakura was that they were together, but he never caught them sharing a moment, he always guessed it was because Sasuke was a bastard like that and didn't like people seeing them. But did they know he was gay? He sighed as he went to sleep, no use thinking these things over, they would just distract him from his objective of keeping Sasuke safe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was near one in the morning when Naruto woke again to the sounds of shuffling feet outside his door. He got up as usual, opening the door a crack and staring out at Sasuke as he made his way down the hallway and straight at him, and as usual he would turn and go down the left towards the stairs, but this time, it was not Sakura in her lacy, pink night gown who stopped him, it was Naruto who stopped him.

He walked down the hallway, stopping next to Sasuke and tapping his arm, making Sasuke latch on as he redirected him to his and Sakura's room, making sure that Sasuke was asleep. He walked in, not sure how to get Sasuke into his bed, that looked like it wasn't even touched. He shrugged off that thought and climbed on in, watching as Sasuke went into the bed as well and confusion colored his face as he lay down, holding Naruto in place as he touched his surroundings.

Naruto sighed and laid down, he guess he would have to sleep with Sasuke for now. Just as he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable, he felt a searing pain in his groin, like his cock and balls were trying to be sucked back into his body. It was Sasuke! Sasuke was trying to pull his boxers off, but by pulling them up. He squirmed and turned to see Sasuke's frown as he pulled on the boxers.

Not known to Naruto, Sasuke usually did this, but to the couch. He'd part it and snuggle deeper into it, inevitably fucking the couch as Sakura sometimes listened or slept. He pulled on the cushions as he tried to do his nightly ritual once again. Naruto whimpered softly and finally got Sasuke's hands off of his boxers, sliding them down so Sasuke could be happier. Sasuke's face held a frown as he felt Naruto's ass up, the confusion evident in his expression, but he shrugged it off and pulled his cock out, frightening Naruto as he got an eyeful of Sasuke.

"I don't want to die! I might be gay, but I'm still untouched, and I want to stay that way … at least for tonight!" Naruto whispered out to himself as Sasuke tried to press his head into Naruto's ass, causing him to whimper. He quickly pulled Sasuke out, grabbing a handful of him and waiting until Sasuke thrust into his "cunt". Sasuke growled but seemed to accept him, thrusting his hot, large member into Naruto's hand, his breathing speeding up into angry pants as his face turned into one of confusion. Naruto gulped and pulled his hand up, lathering it in spit and going back to Sasuke's length, getting it nice and wet.

Sasuke's expression turned back to one of calm as his breathing went back to normal and he wrapped his arms around Naruto, his member breaking Naruto's hold and thrusting between his legs, causing Naruto to groan. He quickly bit his lip, wrapping another hand around his own member as his legs tightened together and Sasuke's even breath hit his ear. He arched his back as Sasuke's hands pulled him closer, Sasuke's body registering a body within it's grasp. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke's hand reached over and tweaked his flat chest, is fingers finding the nipples and pinching them roughly. Naruto arched his back slightly, a loud moan leaving his lips as Sasuke's cock head hit the base of his shaft and his hands tweaked his nipples. His breathing was ragged, his hand's pace was quick, and the feel of Sasuke behind him, thrusting into his tightly clenched-closed-together legs, was bringing him closer to the release he was thrust upon. He slapped a hand over his mouth, knowing that if he awoke Sasuke, he could almost kill him and himself, and he wouldn't know what to do or say if Sasuke awoke to his hard cock thrusting in between his legs, he'd probably blow up and kill Naruto before asking questions.

Sasuke's pace sped up, his cock smacking onto the base of Naruto' as he grabbed Naruto's hips, causing Naruto to gasp and take his hand off. Somewhere in the back of Sasuke's mind, he knew this was wrong. He never did this when he got back into the couch, but then again, he was in bed, and what he was holding was definitely NOT Sakura. His hips pumped faster, hitting Naruto's cock harder and rubbing against it as he held Naruto tightly in his arms. Naruto panted, his hands too busy grasping the bed sheets to stop his small moans as they escaped the prison that was his mouth.

Naruto was in euphoria as Sasuke pounded into his clenched legs, bringing him more pleasure than he could ever do alone. He never wanted it to end, the hands, the pinching, the feel, everything. He wanted it to never end, but like most good things, it came to an end. Sasuke's clam breathing picked up again, a slightly faster pace settled into his hips, and his arms wound tightly around Naruto's body and brought him closer to him. Naruto mewled softly, liking the feeling of being squeezed closer into Sasuke's body, liking the feel of his hard, sculpted chest rubbing into his back and Sasuke's pubic hairs thrusting onto his ass, hitting the tender flesh and caressing it every time.

Naruto's back arched as his orgasm hit him, squeezing his legs tighter together in an effort to hold it off as it racked his body and carried with it the mighty feeling of orgasmic bliss as it washed over his body. He could hear Sasuke grunt softly, as if a soft snore as his orgasm took him over, his seed covering his legs as his arms reflexively held his prize closer, not letting go for his life. Naruto panted, laying still as Sasuke held him close and lulled him to sleep, the worry of what would happen, forgotten until the next day.

Naruto woke up again, comfortably warm and safe as his eyes adjusted to the early morning sun light that just barely entered the room. He could feel warm, protective, and slightly possessive if he must say so himself, arms encircling his waist and a deep, slow breathing hitting his neck as he felt the calmness of a beating heart hitting his back. He took a look around, wondering where he was exactly until last nights actions hit him like a foot connecting with a soccer ball. His mind was racked with panic as he tried to find a way out of this situation.

His eyes roved the room, landing on a long pillow, kicked to the floor. He sighed as he removed the arms, not wanting to leave their safety, their possessiveness, their love. He got out of bed, his mind absently registering the fact that Sasuke frowned at the loss of warmth. Unknown to him that Sasuke was very much awake, the slight shift of the bed waking him up completely.

_'W-What the hell is the dobe doing in the room?'_ he asked himself sleepily, the urge to keep sleeping getting to him as his arms were wrapped around a giant pillow and his boxers were slip back up his body. His last thought was of Naruto as the darkness of sleep called to him. _'Wait … no dobe, I want … you'_

Quietly, Naruto made his way to his room, falling on his bed, face-first, as he thought about what happened last night. He sighed and closed his eyes, not caring that his boxers were wet with his and Sasuke's cum, not caring that his legs were caked with dried up cum, or that he had finger print bruises on his hips and chest. All that mattered to him, was last night's event. _'Does that mean Sasuke wants me? … Well of course not! He was asleep! … but what does it mean?'_

He sighed as his cat, Kyuubi, jumped onto the bed and mewled loudly, calling up Itachi, Sasuke's cat. The black cat just stared deeply, and wisely into Naruto's eyes, his red pupils seemingly spinning. He reminded Naruto of Sasuke, only that the cat seemed like it would be the Uchiha's older brother rather than Sasuke himself. He sighed and looked between the two cats, his eyes conveying worry and panic.

Kyuubi hurriedly jumped closer, licking Naruto's nose as if asking, "What's wrong?" Naruto sighed once again, looking over at Itachi as he slowly walked closer and nodding in agreement.

"Last night … I don't know what to do about it! If this is something that will be a regular thing, then I need to be prepared, but what if Sasuke wakes up during all of that? What if this all ends too quickly and Sakura gets back?" Naruto sighed once again as he stared at the cats, wondering if they would understand.

The cats just stared at Naruto, their facial expressions asking, "Why are you asking such questions? We don't know anymore than you do." only Kyuubi's expression changed after a minute, a small smile gracing his features, is that were possible. "Why do you worry?" Naruto sighed once again and stared out his window, the beautiful scenery outside not even affecting the blonde.

"I worry because … it think I've become addicted last night." He sighed but nodded, Itachi and Kyuubi were right, why was he asking those questions. He got up, showered, and made breakfast before Sasuke got up. He smiled a small smile as he walked out of the door, he'd left a note, and if Sasuke wanted to rant to him, he could wait for a few minutes.

He smiled as Kyuubi and Itachi accompanied him, they were like part of the family, and in this small town, they were accepted by everyone. He drove down the freeway, passed the market as he thought about what he was going to be doing.

Back at home, Sasuke woke up just as Naruto pulled out, the aroma of fresh tomatoes, eggs, and bacon getting to him as he walked down. He knew Naruto was gone, after all, it was the dobe who woke him. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen, eating his breakfast quickly and taking a nice warm shower. Soon he was standing by the door, getting ready to leave when a small piece of paper caught his eyes.

_Sasuke, _it said. _I'll be out most of the day, if you need me, call me, other than that, don't bother me._ Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked out, well of course he wouldn't call the dobe for anything more than necessary, on the contrary, it was him who called Sasuke for no reason. He sighed as he walked out, he was already late for work, and he didn't want to be any later, owning a club sure does get to a man. And it was a successful club at that.

Naruto sighed as he rolled up to the last store on the highway, the porn shop. He sighed as he got out, he didn't want to be there, but if he didn't get his supplies, his ass would be done for. He walked over to the door, Kyuubi and Itachi walking in after him, already trained to jump on his shoulder at the sign of trouble.

Slowly, he opened the door to the shop, sighing in relief as he entered, no one was there. He slowly walked to the lube section, grabbing two big jars of lube and walking over to the dildos. His eyes widened as he looked at the wall full of them, there was nothing else on the wall other than the dildos. He panicked as his eyes darted to and fro, wondering which one to choose. Kyuubi jumped down from his shoulders, walking up to a navy blue one that was lying on the floor. Naruto grinned and nodded, no need to pick elaborate ones, he just needed one to open him up. He smirked as he turned, raising an eyebrow as Kyuubi stopped and mewled in front of the porn books.

Itachi jumped down, landing on the side of Kyuubi as he checked out the book in front of them. It was a manga, one of nekos and the front two looked just like Kyuubi and Itachi. Naruto giggled as the cats glared at the book, the position of the couple being a little too provocative. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked on, he knew the cats would come after him eventually.

"Ah, it seems your cats are into yaoi, I see." he paused and turned around, raising an eyebrow as a silver haired man stood beside the transfixed cats.

"Yeah, does this mean they'll be fucking like bunnies?" Naruto gasped as a voice spoke up from behind him. He quickly turned around to see another man with white hair smirking down at the cats. The silver haired man just shrugged, his mask covering most of his face, therefor not showing Naruto his own smirk.

"Er … Kyuubi, Itachi, lets go now." the cats just stared at the manga, their eyes not moving an inch, even when Naruto promised treats, which was something they never got. The white haired man chuckled and walked over, picking up they manga and walking away as the cats followed after him.

"Come on kid, I'll give it to you for free." the man said, his long, white, spiky hair flowing behind him as he walked over to the register, giving a weird look at the silver haired man behind him.

"Er thanks." Naruto said as he felt the presence of the silver haired guy with the gravity defying hair right behind him, a voice right next to his ear scaring the shit out of him.

"Get a move on it kid, or are you looking for something else? Maybe some meat?" Naruto gulped and hurried after the man and his hypnotized cats. They got to the register and the older man sighed, throwing the manga into a bad and glaring at the silver haired guy behind Naruto.

"Geez, Kakashi! Leave the kid alone, the poor thing doesn't need you to scare him like that!" The one named Kakashi just smirked and chuckled, walking over to the register and leaning over the side, shooting the white haired man a strange look. He sat there watching as Naruto carefully placed his things on the table and waited patiently. "Sorry about that, the names Jiraya, owner of this here joint." Naruto nodded and smiled, he just felt like he could trust the two old perverts.

"That's alright, my name is Naruto, and the two cats you've hypnotized are Kyuubi and Itachi." Jiraya nodded and looked at the cats, turning around and grabbing two bags from the wall behind him, throwing them into the bag as well.

"My gift to them." he said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. He smiled at Jiraya as Kakashi stared right at him.

"Tell me Naruto, why are you here?" Kakashi felt there was something with the kid, but he couldn't point a finger at it.

"Well … erm … just to buy." Jiraya snorted and rolled his eyes, Naruto's things all in the bag and thrusted into his hands.

"There's more to it than that, I can see it in your eyes." like I said before, Naruto felt like he could trust these guys more, also he knew something that they didn't.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Hatake, and your name wouldn't happen to be Sannin, right?" they both raised an eyebrow, not knowing why that was important to the conversation, but nodding anyway. Naruto smiled and recalled a memory of back when he was younger.

"You guys used to come to the family gathering for Christmas, then you stopped coming altogether. Granny says its because you both don't want to be there. I remember the last time you were there, it was back when I was six." Both men opened their eyes wide, not knowing how that could have slipped.

Naruto giggled and spent the rest of the morning in the shop with them, getting to know them and even getting a job for himself and even the cats, if you want to believe it. As Naruto walked out he finally pin pointed what the strange looks were and turned around, cats in arms and the bag in one hand.

"Hey, maybe you guys should date each other, I mean if you guys want to throw lusty looks at one another, you should at least do it when both are looking!" he smirked as he walked out, his revenge set as they blushed and looked everywhere but at each other. On his way home, he stopped by the market and bought the ingredients to make lasagna as Kyuubi and Itachi waited it out in the car, too busy trying to find the bag to notice Naruto leaving and returning.

"Would you two guys stop looking for it! I'll give it to you when we get home!" Naruto growled out, mumbling under his breathe about annoying yaoi loving cats. They got home and Naruto forgot all about the bags as he rushed inside and started on the dinner, Kyuubi and Itachi both growling at him as he rushed about the kitchen.

"Geez, what's wrong with you guys! Can't you see I'm running late?" the cats just glared at him, running over to the window and pawing at it towards the car. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, opening the door and stepping out, watching as the cats jumped down excitedly and went out with him.

"Is this why you wanted me out? To jump around and play?" but before Naruto could go back inside, Sasuke appeared in the driveway and got out of his car, holding a bag of his own. "Oh shit! I forgot." he whispered as the cats nodded and nipped at his pants, growling and heading back inside.

"Didn't know you'd be waiting outside for me, dobe. I would have bought flowers anc chocolates if I'd have known you were enjoying being my personal wife for a while." Naruto snorted and went back inside, giving apologetic looks to Itachi and Kyuubi as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Dream on, Uchiha." Naruto said as he went back inside, Sasuke right behind him. Sasuke knew. He knew about what happened, but then again he didn't. He just knew there was something different in his schedule since he woke up in Sakura's bed, and he felt fantastic, which was a rarity.

"I wouldn't dream of you Uzumaki." he said, a smirk on his face as they walked into the dining room, Naruto walking into the kitchen to bring out their meal.

"Well I wouldn't either!" Naruto said, a glare on his face as he brought out Sasuke's food. For the rest of the night, they argued and smiled at each other, it was something about their current situation that was satisfying. By the end of the evening, Sasuke was the first to go to bed, leaving Naruto downstairs with Kyuubi and Itachi.

"Alright lets go. Kyuubi, you stay up there and keep an eye on Sasuke's door, Itachi you stay by the front door, I'll go get the things." The cats nodded and separated, Kyuubi jumping up the stairs, and Itachi taking his position by the door. Naruto stealthily went out to his car, keeping out of sight from Sasuke's window as he dove inside his car and looked around for the bag.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked outside his window, he could have sworn he saw Naruto jump into his car. "I must be loosing my mind." Sasuke grumbled as he went to bed.

Naruto quickly went back inside, his bag safely in hand and both of the cats right on his tail as he ran up the stairs and right into his room. He locked the door as Kyuubi and Itachi both entered and jumped onto the bed, both cats excitedly jumping around him to see what they got.

"Geez, you guys are perverts!" Naruto grumbled as he threw the manga on the floor, both cats jumping down to it to get a glimpse of what had hypnotized them earlier. Naruto sighed as he opened the bag again, pulling out both jars and the dildo he bought.

"Hey guys, I almost forgot, he gave you guys something else didn't he?" Naruto murmured as he pulled out the bags Jiraya threw into the bag, they were stuffed cats, a black one that looked like Itachi, and a red one that looked like Kyuubi. The label read, "Catnip toys, the sex toy for your cats." Naruto's eyes widened and he snatched the bags away, glad that they were in bags and not out in the open.

Itachi purred and jumped on the bed, he knew that when a bag held that weird picture of the green stuff, it was filled with the wonderful scent Sasuke always gave him. He jumped on Naruto's head, snatching both bags from his upraised hands as he jumped down. He and Kyuubi both inspected the bags, each taking one. Kyuubi held the Itachi cat, and Itachi held the Kyuubi cat as they opened them.

Naruto groaned as he watched the cats, it was far too late and they ran about the room, the smell of catnip too strong for them. "I will kill Uncle Jiraya!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door for the cats to escape, their new toy in their mouths as they began to hump on the stuffed cats, not even making it out of sight before they were in ecstasy. Naruto sweat dropped and closed his room.

He walked over to his bathroom, taking the time to grab a jar of lube as he went over to prepare himself. "Fuck! Why the fuck does Sasuke have to want to fuck me in his sleep?" Naruto moaned out in frustration as he lathered his fingers in lube.

He hesitated, not wanting to go through with it, but he knew he had no choice. Slowly his fingers went in, stretching him in a way he had never been stretched before. Sasuke chose this moment to enter his room, wanting to talk with Naruto about the night before. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes drawing to the half opened door and the blonde bent over with a finger up his ass. Sasuke watched in fascinated awe as Naruto moaned softly and made another finger enter him.

"What the hell is the dobe doing?" Sasuke mumbled as he watched the slight pain in his features. Naruto bit his lips slightly, his fingers working to stretch him. His breathing was coming out in slight pants as his fingers went in deeper and deeper, hitting that one spot he knew would be there. He threw his head back and moaned out loudly, taking the chance to thrust the third and final finger.

Sasuke's breathing turned into panting, his hands unconsciously rubbing against his hard on as he watched the blonde finger fuck himself. Naruto groaned, his fingers working his virgin hole as his head was thrown back in pleasure and his eyes closed in ecstasy. Sasuke swore that if there was ever any reason to pray to a god, this right here was the reason for it, and he made a mental note to get to praying once he went back to his room.

Naruto's hips thrust against his fingers his other hand unconsciously moving to grasp his erection as his hips picked up pace. Naruto bit his lip once more as he pulled his fingers out, not even successfully preventing the whimper from escaping as he felt the hollow feeling inside. He grabbed the jar of lube, scooping up a generous amount and applying it to a dildo.

Sasuke bit his lip as he watched the blonde lower the dildo and align it to his entrance. "Is the dobe really going to do it?" Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew a virgin when he saw one, and Naruto was about as innocent a virgin as they come. He watched in fascination as the blonde thrust the dildo in, his hand quickly flying up to his mouth to be bitten into as the pain washed over him.

Before either Sasuke or Naruto could react, there was a loud screeching out in the hallway, the sound coming from one of the cats. "Kyuubi." They both said at the same time, Sasuke moved fast and walked over to the mess of delirious cats and watched as Itachi humped the living hell out of Kyuubi, two stuffed cats having been forgotten off to the side with a manga beside them.

"Oh no! Itachi, that is not a toy! Kyuubi, quit enjoying it! Itachi quit ignoring me! Quit it!" Naruto yelled, having run out of the bathroom after pulling the dildo out and pulling his pants up, only to meet Sasuke staring at the two cats fucking in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, picking up one of the stuffed animal cats and the manga from the floor. He sniffed the stuffed animal, stiffening at the smell of what could only be, "Catnip? You gave my cat REAL catnip?" Sasuke asked, staring at the manga as Naruto blushed and looked off to the side.

"W-Well you see, these guys, whom I met before, gave these things to me as gifts for Kyuubi and Itachi, besides, you give Itachi catnip all the time!" Naruto said, chuckling nervously and sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he stared at Sasuke.

"No, I give him artificial catnip, that stuff isn't as potent as the real deal, Naruto. It's like giving marijuana to little kids!" Sasuke growled as he opened the manga, his face turning into a full out tomato as his eyes landed on the first page. "You've created a sex maniac, Naruto. And then you buy him porn, have you no shame?" Sasuke asked, too busy staring at the images in the book to really reprimand Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke blushed even more, he hadn't even looked inside the manga, so he didn't know what it was that was inside. "What?" Naruto asked, moving to stand beside the raven. His eyes widened to saucer size as he looked at the first page. The first page consisted of two nekos, a blonde and raven haired man, in a very erotic position with the raven sitting in a chair and the blonde in his lap, his legs pulled and kept apart by the raven's own legs. But that wasn't what had them both staring wide eyed, no it was the fact that the men looked exactly like them, right down to the duck butt hairstyle and whisker like birthmarks.

"W-Well … erm … goodnight Teme." Naruto said as he snatched the comic from Sasuke's hands and threw it into the cats playroom, turning and running into his own room and slamming the door. Sasuke sighed and nodded, it was better to just leave things be and not get involved, no matter how many questions he had concerning why his cat was drugged, and still was drugged. He wanted to know why Naruto felt the need to give his cat catnip, marijuana for cats, and proceeded to get him to fuck his own cat. Sasuke shrugged and went into his own room, deciding to sleep it off and get his answers in the morning.

Naruto was awoken once again by the sound of movement outside. He got up, opening his door a crack and sure enough, Sasuke was out doing his nightly wanderings, getting dangerously close to the stairs. He turned back to his bed, taking off his boxers and pulling the dildo out, tonight there was not going to be a problem, he was sure of it. He applied more lube, smirking as he walked out, not caring that he was walking around naked as he neared the sleeping raven, tapping his shoulder and pulling him back to his room.

Like the night before, the bed was made and even, like Sasuke had never even slept there. He once again shook off the thought and climbed in, waiting as Sasuke got a feel of just where he was before he fell back and relaxed. Naruto laid there, waiting for the tell-tale signs that Sasuke was getting hard. He felt as Sasuke's hands found his body, his ass was prodded and pulled as Sasuke got closer and held him close.

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's even breathing hit his ear again. He could feel Sasuke's massive length poking around, trying to find an opening, and Naruto knew the opening was only too willing. Sasuke stilled his movements, his cock colliding with Naruto's prepared hole. Naruto's breath hitched as he waited for the raven haired man to move. All too suddenly, Sasuke slammed his hips in, holding the blonde tighter to his body as he mercilessly began to thrust against the blonde's abused ass, unknowingly hitting said blonde's prostate each time.

Naruto mewled softly, his hand slapping against his mouth as he bit down onto the appendage, tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Naruto whimpered and half moaned as Sasuke's hips moved faster and faster, abusing his ass and prostate with each harsh thrust against Naruto's body. Naruto bit his hand more, fighting the urge to moan loudly and scream in ecstasy as Sasuke thrust against him, subconsciously knowing the blonde would want more, or he would want it harder.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke moved him, pushing him into the bed as he mounted him from behind and thrust in deeper, his breathing staying normal and calm as he fucked Naruto's ass with Naruto biting the sheets instead of his hand. Sasuke's hands held his thighs, his thumbs rubbing them slightly and his calm breath hitting his ear once again. Naruto softly moaned into the bed, not daring to scream or moan louder for fear of waking Sasuke.

Soon Sasuke's thrusts turned erratic, yet his breathing stayed even and calm as he neared his climax, the only thing giving him away was his faster pace and soft almost inaudible grunts. Naruto moaned and whimpered into the bedding as he neared his own climax, the harsh thrusts making his cock rub deliciously against the bed and creating a wonderful, sinful pleasure all over his body as he neared that edge he so desperately awaited. No sooner had he thought about it when he came, his cum thankfully hit only the blanket as he harshly bit into the same blanket, trying to mask the loud moan that barely stayed behind his clenched teeth. Sasuke grunted, the only thing he could get out in his sleep trance as he held the blonde close to him, hugging him close to his body and falling sideways.

Naruto laid there watching as the moon shined in through the closed blinds, wondering what he had just done. He watched as Itachi ran inside, jumping on the couch and curling up before lifting his head and cocking it to the side. Naruto gasped as he looked at the couch, so that was where Sasuke slept! Naruto cautiously stood up from the bed, making sure to take the blanket and walked over to Itachi, shooing him away as he picked up the blanket still draped there. How come he hadn't noticed?

Even after all of these months of living with the teme and Sakura, when he made them breakfast in bed, when he came in to wake Sasuke up early for work, or when he dropped Sasuke off after that one wild party. How did he not notice it? Sasuke never slept with Sakura, he never touched her, and there was never any sounds of sex in the middle of the night from them. He'd always wondered about it the first week, he always wondered why he never awoke to the sounds of sex, since Sakura proved herself to be rather loud. He draped the blanket from the couch over Sasuke's form, taking the time to pull up his boxers before he did so as he sat down on the couch.

He leaned back on the couch, wondering what it was that Sasuke did every night. Surely this was a routine, since he studied up on sleepwalkers. It was a well known fact that sleepwalkers kept a nightly routine, always following what they do every night. But if Sasuke was never intimate with Sakura, then what the hell was that? And last night? He sighed as he laid down, his hands winding themselves around the couch and coming in contact with …

"What the hell is that? Its wet!" Naruto yelped, careful not to be too loud for fear of waking Sasuke. He pulled his hands from in between the couch cushions, only to see that it was cum, it was old cum, almost dry and only three days old. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and then understanding dawn on him.

"So this is the teme's nightly routine? He fucks the couch?" Naruto sighed and wiped his hands on the blanket he carried, wondering just what exactly was up with Sasuke. "I guess I'll never know." Naruto whispered, getting up and walking out of the room, leaving behind a sleeping Sasuke. He knew that as long as Sasuke didn't say anything to him, he will never pry, it was Sasuke's personal life, and he wasn't about to stick his nose where it wasn't needed.

The next morning found a happy Sasuke and a slightly stiff Naruto, both eating a breakfast Naruto had prepared for them. "Good morning Naruto!" Sasuke said, smiling for the first time in the existence of his life. Naruto choked on his own spit as he stared at the beauty that was a rare smile as Sasuke sat down, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Yeah, good morning teme."

"Have a good night last night? Because I don't know why, but I feel better than ever."

"I can see that." _If only you knew_, Naruto sighed as he gave Sasuke his breakfast, smiling as Sasuke dug into the plate with vigor.

"I start work today at this store two miles away, and so do Itachi and Kyuubi. The store owner said that it was time for the cats to start paying their share of the living expenses, so he hired them as well." Naruto said with a laugh, Sasuke joining him with a chuckle of his own as Itachi walked in, Kyuubi following behind him, a small limp in his walk.

"That reminds me, any reason why you gave my cat the equivalent of marijuana and Viagra mix?" Sasuke asked, watching as Itachi somehow smirked at Kyuubi and began eating, growling when Sasuke's foot got a little too close to Kyuubi for his liking.

"Seems that once an Uchiha, always an Uchiha, even their cats!" Naruto said, laughing as Itachi possessively wrapped a tail around the limping cat.

"Yes, it seems so, but stop stalling and answer the question," Sasuke said, smirking when Naruto gave a defeated sigh and looked at him strangely.

"I went to a sex shop yesterday to buy something, and when I got to this isle, they just started staring at that neko manga you saw yesterday. The owner of the place and his only other employee thought it was hilarious so he gave me the manga because they wouldn't rip their eyes off of the book for anything, not even treats. So we started talking when he was getting my stuff for me, and I noticed that they looked like people I knew back when I was little. By the time we finished our conversation I found out they were relatives of mine, the owner was my godfather, and the employee was a friend of my father's. So my godfather gave me those two toys, which turned out to be sex toys for pets when I got home and checked them out. I tried not to let the cats get them, but Itachi is such a bastard! He took them right from out of my grasp!" Naruto said, surprising Sasuke with how much he could say in only five minutes.

"Well … that was quite the day you had yesterday." Sasuke said, smirking as he remembered what he caught Naruto doing last night. _So that's why he went to the sex shop, eh?_ Sasuke chuckled as Naruto sent him a questioning look.

"Well, we'd better hurry up, its getting late and Jiraya wanted us over there early for some reason, and you're running way behind schedule." Naruto said with a smirk of his own as he ran out of the house, leaving a cursing Sasuke as he hurriedly finished up his morning routine.

The next month was the same, Naruto and the cats went to work during the days, and Naruto secretly fucked Sasuke without him knowing at night, feeling so dirty but knowing that he loved it too much to stop. It was all normal, until one day …

Naruto held a small pillow to his mouth, his ass propped up and Sasuke fucking him from behind once again as he moaned loudly into his pillow, but this time, something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different. Sasuke suddenly thrust his hips up harshly, his arms wrapped themselves around Naruto as his hips moved more harshly and faster than before.

Naruto was too deep in bliss to comprehend the change in rhythm, the change in speed, and the way Sasuke held him. Never before in their nightly activities had Sasuke ever held him that close as he fucked the living daylights out of him. Never before had his lower half moved with so much furry that it was almost inhuman, but Naruto didn't care. He moaned louder and louder into the pillow, arching his back and accidentally moving the pillow out of the way, letting out a loud moan only to slap his hand over his mouth and pray Sasuke didn't wake.

Sasuke moved faster, the moan seeming to have spurred him on as he slammed into the blonde underneath him. Naruto moaned louder into his hand, his drool seeping out and slowly crawling down his neck, but he didn't care. Tonight was so different, and deep down he knew it. Soon Sasuke rolled them onto their sides, holding Naruto closer as he thrust himself deeply into the blonde, moving his mouth next to said blonde's ear to nibble and suck on it.

Naruto moaned and whimpered into his drool covered hands, too lost in the pleasure to comprehend the idea that Sasuke's breathing was erratic, and the usual soft grunts were loud in the room. Sasuke nibbled and sucked on Naruto's earlobe, his hands moving to wrap themselves around Naruto's length and to pinch his nipples, throwing the blonde into the best orgasm yet as he climaxed loudly onto the towel he brought.

Naruto laid there, too lost in the aftershock to notice that not only was he panting, but so was Sasuke. His eyes slid close, and in his drowsy haze he didn't catch the soft chuckle from the raven behind him, and the possessive arms that were wrapped even tighter around him.

The next morning, Naruto woke up early once again, thanking god that it was Sunday and neither him nor Sasuke had to go to work. He slid from the surprisingly tight embrace Sasuke held him in, something that was never ever done. He walked over to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and processing what happened last night.

Now that he could think clearly, he could piece together some of the things that happened. Not only had Sasuke done something that he normally never did, but he woke up to the abnormality of Sasuke _cuddling possessively_ with him, two words he'd never thought he'd think or say at the same time in a sentence with the name _Sasuke_. This was Sasuke he was talking about, the bastard that needed him to survive. The bastard that taunted him every time he got the chance, so that was something that should never happen, even if the jerk was asleep.

"He was awake last night. But if he was, then why didn't he push me away?" Naruto mused as he walked into his room, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top. "Naw, he didn't come awake last night, it was just my imagination, and a well fucked delirium." Naruto said with a slight smirk, his own inside joke.

Kyuubi ran into his room, Itachi following close behind him, both wearing their uniforms that consisted of small little bells on each paw, a black cloak with red clouds for Itachi, and a small red bell around the neck for Kyuubi. How they managed to know how to get dressed was beyond him, but Naruto giggled at the cats as they circled around him, ready for another day at work.

"Sorry guys, but today is Sunday … did you forget to check the calender again?" Naruto watched with an amused smirk as they cats slumped and walked out dejectedly, who knew those two would enjoy working so much? They already had a bank account with a hefty sum under Naruto's name already. Naruto sighed as he walked down, better get started with the day's chores now rather than later, he'd rather be wide awake and ready when Sasuke decides to go to sleep, thank you very much.

Sasuke woke up and smiled, he knew the dobe's secret now, and he was damn well sure he was going to take advantage of it tonight. Day after day, Naruto kept teasing him with his fine body, and ever since the night he saw Naruto in the bathroom, he was damn well sure he could have the blonde to himself. Everyday for the past month, he'd tried to make advances on the unsuspecting blonde, but many factors got in his way, one of which was work, the other was chores. But tonight, tonight he was going to take advantage of this new information.

He was going to fuck the blonde AWAKE this time! Damn himself for not waking up sooner! He could have been conscious when he first entered the blonde, not in the middle of the most incredible sex ever. He swore when he woke up, he was shaken a little, until he felt something hot holding his shaft steady, and his hips moved unconsciously, making his eyes widen at the sight of his beautiful housemate face down under him, biting into a pillow as he fucked him. It was a wonderful sight to see, and greet, especially for him, and he enjoyed watching as he blonde whimpered and mewled under him, and that moan, that damn deliciously loud moan alone almost had Sasuke cumming.

He sighed as he walked downstairs, he was going to fuck his blonde tonight, and nothing will ever stop him, nothing. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke as he walked down, watching as the Uchiha smirked at him and nodded, something was up. Naruto shrugged and continued with his day, making sure Sasuke would help. All day they spent it cleaning the house from top to bottom, getting into pillow fights, and a hose fight outside where Sasuke promptly stormed inside muttering to himself, unknown to the blonde he was muttering, "Don't jump him, don't fuck him, be ready for tonight to have him."

That night, everything was calm and everyone was happy. Kyuubi and Itachi were lazing about by the fireplace with Itachi possessively keeping Kyuubi close to him, Naruto was sitting on the couch, and Sasuke was walking in with some sodas just as the phone rang. Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Sasuke walking over and picking it up.

"Hello, Uzumaki and Uchiha residence, Hurano is currently gone, Sasuke speaking." Sasuke said, smirking as Naruto laughed his ass off by the couch.

"_Sasuke, it's me, Sakura._" Sakura said, making Sasuke furrow his eyebrows and look at Naruto, his look alone told him who it was and he ran into the kitchen, picking up the phone there to listen into the conversation, but before he could say hello, Sakura spoke once more.

"_Look, I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm not coming back. I've met someone else down here, and I don't want to go back there. Understand that we were never happy, we were only together for our parents sake, but I found love, Sasuke. And I am not going to give it up to be in some FAKE relationship with a gay guy! I'm needy, I have needs, needs that you just cannot stand up to. Take care, and please tell Naruto that I'll miss him, but I can't go back there._" Sakura said, her voice breaking due to her tears.

"Sakura, we can work this out. You don't have to apologize to me. I understand, and I told you long ago to leave me and go get another, but you wouldn't listen." Sasuke whispered, a small smile appearing on his face. Sakura was like a sister to him, he could never have romantic feelings for her. "Just please, don't say you wont come back, at least come over sometime, I'll miss you. You're like a sister to me, to us." Sasuke said, smirking as he heard Naruto sniffling on the other line.

"I'll miss you Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, silently wiping his tears as he smiled. "And I know you'll be happy with whoever you choose, just make sure to visit us sometime soon with your new lover, we would like to ask some … questions, if you know what I mean. Right Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked and nodded, he so did love his dobe when he was evil ideas, it made him even sexier.

"Right Naruto, so come back whenever you can Sakura." Sasuke said, chuckling as Naruto giggled evilly on his line.

"_Oh you guys are so sweet to me! I love you both, take care, bye!_" Sakura said as she hung up, making both Naruto and Sasuke sigh. Sasuke smirked, oh he was going to use this opportunity, and if he'd never said he loved Sakura, we he damn well loved her now. _Thank you Sakura for this wonderful opportunity, I will not waste it._ Sasuke thought evilly as Naruto walked in, tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke … she's gone." Naruto whispered, throwing himself into the surprisingly kind raven's arms. "She isn't coming back!" Soft warm lips landed on his head, making the blonde gasp into the embrace.

"I know Naruto, I know. But there isn't anything we can do. Sakura and I were never together, you know that." Sasuke said, surprising the blonde even more by picking him up and carrying him over to the couch, sitting down with Naruto on his lap.

"I knew this? Since when?" Naruto asked. He just found out last month, but he didn't think Sasuke knew he knew.

"Remember when we gave you the keys? Sakura told you that if you saw anyone, to not worry. We weren't together. Don't you remember, dobe?" Sasuke asked, only half surprised that the blonde had forgotten, since on the day in question, he pissed the blonde off.

"She did?" Naruto murmured, his eyes widening as he remembered. He had been too busy checking Sasuke out under his glare that he didn't listen to her, but he thought it had something to do with the perfect room so he didn't bother to ask her what she said. "She did." he whispered, blushing as he realized where he was.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled the blonde closer, burying his head into the soft, silky blonde hair and inhaling all that was Naruto. "I've tired to do something about it. I tried to tell her to go out and look for a guy back when she found out that you thought we were together. I really did, but she just couldn't bare to leave me alone. She's more like a sister to me, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, his mouth treading down the silky river of hair to land next to his ear, causing Naruto to shudder in pleasure.

"B-But I … I didn't care if you guys were together or not! It would have made me happier watching her go out and party, rather than living a lie. Especially a lie that hurt not only her … but us as well. Didn't you both think about how I felt? I'm gay, Sasuke. And I wanted you. The entire year I lusted after you, and it only takes her to leave for me to finally have just a little bit of that forbidden fruit I always wanted." Naruto whispered, his hips unconsciously thrusting against Sasuke's, the spark of lust making him bite his lip.

"Hn, and here I thought I was the only one." Sasuke whispered, throwing the blonde on the couch and landing on top of him, his mouth right back at his ear as his hands roamed the body he'd been dreaming about for the entire year. "Now, how about we show each other how much we want each other, and this time … I want to be awake." Sasuke said, nibbling on the earlobe and thrusting his hands into Naruto's pants.

Naruto gasped, he knew it, Sasuke did wake up last night! He moaned as Sasuke's mouth covered his, making him open his mouth and invite Sasuke's tongue in. His arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck, his legs around his waist, and his hips moving in sync with Sasuke's own as they rocked and dry humped each other.

"Y-You were awake?" Naruto whimpered out as Sasuke finally stopped torturing him for a breath of air, his hands removing the tank top from the blonde god.

"Yes dobe. I was awake, but it disappointed me that I couldn't wake up sooner." Sasuke whispered, his tongue coming out to leave a trail of saliva down the tanned chest and to that blonde happy trail that lead oh so sexily down to that wonderful cock that was calling Sasuke's name. He wanted to play with it, he really did, but his need was getting to him, and he needed to claim his blonde, AWAKE, and now. Slowly, Sasuke pulled off the blonde's boxers and pants, watching as that creamy, tanned skin was revealed for his viewing pleasure.

He sat up on his haunches, leaning over the panting blonde to grab the bottle of lotion on the side. He quickly poured lotion over his heated member, sighing slightly as the softness of the lotion brought pleasure, but not the kind he really wanted. "Sorry Naruto, but I need you now." Sasuke said as he leaned over and kissed him passionately, taking the chance to thrust his length fully into the blonde beauty under him.

Naruto arched his back abruptly, his hips accidentally moving up to thrust against Sasuke's as he thrust his cock deep inside the blonde. Naruto moaned loudly in pain and pleasure, he wasn't prepared, and he had to admit that it hurt like a bitch, but he didn't care. Sasuke groaned into the blonde's neck as Naruto broke away to moan loudly, hugging him possessively as he rested against the blonde's shoulder.

"Move Sasuke." Naruto whimpered, hugging his raven haired lover as he thrust his own hips up to meet Sasuke's. He had never been fucked missionary style, since Sasuke always groped him from behind and it hurt him to know that he could only be fucked by Sasuke when he was asleep. But now, now he was there, with Sasuke over him, claiming him. He moaned loudly, relishing in the freedom of letting his voice out as Sasuke sucked on his neck and rubbed circles on his hips.

"You. Are. Mine. Naruto. You hear me? MINE." Sasuke growled, punctuating each and every word with a harsh thrust that had the blonde panting for more. Naruto nodded his head quickly, not having the control to utter a single word other than moans and groans of pleasure. He leaned forward, hugging the blonde close to him as he bit and suckled on the delicious tanned neck presented to him. If he could, he would stay there for eternity, inside his blonde, pleasuring him, and loving him like he was supposed to do over a year ago. Naruto moaned loudly, his back arching and his hips thrusting against Sasuke's as they moved quickly.

Sasuke could see the lust in the blonde's eyes, the love that hid behind that lust and claimed the blonde as its home, and it was all for him. Naruto stared up at Sasuke, certain that the love in Sasuke's eyes was in his own as they paused their love making to stare into each others eyes. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his eyes filling with silent, joyful tears as he smiled up at his raven haired lover. Finally, after so many months worth of lusting, after so many restless nights, and after those nights under the full moon's glare, he was finally able to be with Sasuke for real.

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, he was smiling a real smile that lit up his entire being as he stared with so much love and passion it made Naruto whimper with need. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered, his hips moving slowly as he and Naruto locked eyes. There would be no more fucking, only loving, and Sasuke was determined to make that happen as he caressed his blonde beauty. From his face to his legs, Sasuke's hands worked their magic as he kissed and held Naruto close to him. Naruto whimpered and moaned as Sasuke moved faster, his hands down at Naruto's cock, stroking him with so much care and love, it was a wonder he hadn't melted from it all. "Sasuke, I love you," Naruto whispered into his ear, mewling as he felt his orgasm approach him quickly.

"I know Naruto, I love you too." Sasuke said, smiling down at him as he moved in, giving him that one final, Earth-shattering kiss that made their orgasm complete. Quickly, the orgasm approached, both men moaning as they came in unison. It was a feeling like none other as they came together, in each others arms, and in a passionately filled kiss.

They laid there, panting as Sasuke rolled them on their sides, no longer was Naruto staring at the moon as Sasuke slept, now he was staring into the smiling face of his raven haired lover. Sasuke smiled wider, really what else could he possibly need? He had his beautiful lover, a wonderful home, two very weird and horny cats, and all the love he had never known; to Sasuke, his life was perfect.

"Sasuke … get off of my leg!" Naruto growled, whimpering at the pain of Sasuke's fat ass on his leg, the surprising thing was, that Sasuke's ass was soft as fuck. "Geez, what do you eat? And why is your ass soft? … can I fuck it?" Sasuke growled, rolling Naruto over and pushing his legs up as he harshly thrust his now re-hardened cock up the abused hole.

"The only fucking around here, will be your ass by my cock." Sasuke growled, shoving the blonde into the bed, his ankles touching his head as Sasuke thrust in harder.

From that night and on, Sasuke never sleepwalked again, surprisingly all he needed was a warm, cute and cuddly blonde by his side. Sakura eventually came back, bringing an emotionally retarded guy named Sai with her. They spent Christmas together, Sasuke glaring at the guy as he smirked at the blonde and called him dickless.

The good news was that, he was thankfully not the lover Sakura was talking about. Surprisingly she fell in love with a woman named Ino, and she stayed behind to finish up her work. Life was even better than ever for the blonde and raven, and never again were they tormented by sleepless and restless nights, well at least not Sasuke.

OoOoOo[Done :D]oOoOoO

Me: Well there you have it! Another one-shot of DOOOOOOM from the crappy world of my head xD And I'm sorry if its too damn long for your damn liking! Lolz joke, I'm seriously sorry, but I can't write short things, and if I cut it in half at the middle, I'll want to write some more because I absolutely loath short things … I'm weird like that xD But this is as short as my one-shots will get for some reason o .o … xD

Naruto: Alright, what is with you and saying you're worthless? And does it really matter? Its a one-shot, if they don't like it, they should just suck it and maybe talk with you more privately so that you may write a shorter one to their liking!

Me: Honestly, its my opinion of my work, but if you want me to sugar coat it for you … it was alright. And stop being mean like that.

Sasuke: You almost had it perfect.

Me: … Until? o. o?

Sasuke: Until you ENDED THE SECOND LEMON IN THE LAST LEMON! What is wrong with you? Don't you know that SasuNaru is needed to LIVE just like air is needed to live?

Naruto: Trust this bastard to be the pervert for the evening.

Me: LOLZ! Well I love your honesty Sasuke. Anyways, for the Kyuubi and Itachi cat thing ... LOLZ I just had to get those two into this, just HAD to xD So yeah ... but the cat thing disturbed me o. o

Sasuke: … (secretly all like ":D!")

Me: Uhhh?

Itachi: He's a secret fan/stalker/obsessive fan/person thing … and did I mention fan?

Me: Oh no Itachi, you didn't mention it at all -sarcasm- And don't you mean he's a secret UCHIWA? xD! Lolz … look up what Uchiwa means, or if you're to lazy … it means fan xD

Itachi: Oh that was so funny that I didn't laugh. It was just that funny.

Me: … Shut up!

Tobi: I love you Elena-Chan! And So does Sasuke! :D!

Me: I loves you too … and er … Sasuke too? :D?

Sasuke: -total fanboy spasm- :D (face is permanently stuck that way for the moment)

Naruto: Damn you Elena-Chan! -steals Sasuke away- time for therapy! :D

Tobi: Tobi is sorry to be rude, but he forgot to say this in "Prank Wars" update last time and readers thought that was ok to not do what Tobi is about to say, so … REVIEW! Elena-Chan works hard on these, so a review would be wonderful, and please by any means, Flame. She wants to know on what to work on, but she can't get better if there are no reviews, especially flames.

Minato: Do I seriously need to remind you all to go seek help? This is Bad Writer xD we're talking about here … its a necessity!


End file.
